How Did I End Up Here
by TotalDramaaaa
Summary: Courtney Barlow’s life was perfect - was. She had her friend group, her boyfriend and her enemies. Everything and everyone had their place until Courtney starts a friendship with Gwen. It was the worst miracle of her life.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi this is my first fanfic so yeah lets get to it**

**Courtney's POV**

I am living my best life. Everything is in order and its place! Just the way I like it. I go to school talk have Duncan hopelessly flirts with me and greets me along with Geoff, Bridgette and DJ and we all walk to class and be ourselves. Nothing can ruin my life! ~**_Well that's what I thought~_**

I am Courtney Barlow. I am many things. A CIT, a daughter, a friend, a girlfriend, a student. Right now I am crying in a bathroom stall having Heather ,my ex enemy, and Bridgette , one of my closest friends, comfort me.

Let's begin shall we. I should start with how I ended up here.


	2. Meeting her

**Courtney's POV  
**

Beep! Beep! Beep! B-

I turned off my alarm on my phone and looked in my mirror. I moisturised my face with my cream and started to brush my hair. I picked out my favourite heels, my green legging/trousers and a grey sweatshirt. I applied a small amount of lip gloss and put on some mascara.

I went downstairs to go make myself some toast whilst checking if Bridgette was up. By "Checking" I mean spamming her phone until she wakes up.

_Courtney: Bridgette! _

_Courtney: Bridgette!_

_Courtney: Bridgette?_

_Courtney: Bridge?_

_Courtney: Mrs Geoff?_

_Courtney: BRIDGETTE WAKE UPPPPP_

_Courtney: Bridgette?_

_Bridgette: I'm Up!_

_Courtney: Good lol_

_Bridgette: God Courtney it's only like 6:15am!_

_Courtney: The Early Bird Gets The Worm!_

_Bridgette: Do I look like a bird to you? _

_Courtney: I'm not sure I can't see you right now_

_Bridgette: Lmao _

_Bridgette: Wait you called me Mrs Geoff!?_

_Courtney: I mean I'm not wrong lol_

_Bridgette: I can't believe you sometimes _

_Bridgette: Wanna Facetime?_

_Courtney: Sure!_

_**After the call**_

After talking with Bridgette I felt joyful and started making my way to school. It was quite early, there were only Noah, Owen and Izzy hanging around by a tree, Gwen sketching on a bench and Lindsay and Tyler flirting with each other by the fountain before Heather arrives.

Looking around I knew these people well. I was quite friends with Noah, Owen and Izzy, Tyler and Lindsay had always been close with our group I guess since Lindsay is a cheerleader and Tyler is on the soccer team.

**A/N: I'm not american but ik that they are canadian so is it soccer or football? Idk lmao.**

I then noticed Gwen. She was quite shy yet also sarcastic. I mean she would label me as the 'goody two shoes' and i would label her as the 'goth girl' so we didn't really mix but yet again she isn't an enemy. Maybe just maybe I could go up to her?

Suddenly, I didn't realise that I was approaching her. She looked up from her sketchpad quite confused and slightly frowned.

"What?" She asked coldly.

I just have to break under that dark shell.

"Hello Gwen!" I smiled.

"Um yeah hi" She muttered looking back at her drawing.

I peeked at her drawing and noticed she was drawing the surroundings like Lindsay and Tyler at the fountain and Noah, Owen and Izzy around their tree. She was really talented!

"That's really good! I wish I could draw like that" I complimented her.

"Really? I think I kind of messed up on the people" Gwen scrunched her nose up at her drawing.

"Gwen I'm being honest that is amazing especially since Izzy is hanging upside down on that branch" I beamed.

"Hey Gwen, Hi Courtney!" Trent called.

"Hi Trent!" I waved at him.

"H-hey Trent!" Gwen replied a pink blush forming on her cheeks.

I should give her some time with her crush!

"Well I should be heading off, Bridgette should be here soon" I winked at Gwen and strided off.

That was actually really nice. Maybe the goth girl isn't so bad at all.


	3. Lunch

**Courtney's POV**

Finally it was lunch! I walked out of class looking for Bridgette. Instead I found Geoff and DJ. That's great!

"Yo Mocha!" Geoff yelled.

"Hi Courtney!" DJ smiled.

"Hey guys!" I replied.

"I just had english I was soooo bored dudes so me and Duncan were throwing paper airplanes ha!" Geoff laughed.

"Where is Duncan then?" I wondered.

"Oh he's got detention" Geoff smiled guilty.

"How come you didn't get one?" I asked.

"I kind of got away with it as Duncan had the plane in his hand" Geoff responded.

"Maybe you two should pay attention next time man" DJ grinned.

"I agree" I nodded.

We saw Bridgette walking in the hallways with Izzy.

"Hey Bridge! Hi E-Scope!" Geoff greeted.

"Hey Geoff" Bridgette calmly replied.

I know that they both like each other but Geoff always ends up...well...expressing his feelings strangely.

"You walk like a dog walker!" Geoff beamed.

"Excuse me?" She frowned.

"I mean you walk amazing like a dog walker!" He stammered.

Bridgette just walked off.

"Sup Guyssssss" Izzy shouted.

"Hello Izzy" DJ responded.

"Hi Izzy" I said.

"I prefer to be called E-Scope but Izzy is coolio too" Izzy snickered.

"Okay 'E-Scope'" I joked.

"Hey Princess" Duncan yelled.

"I told you to stop calling me that" I sighed.

"I know you dig it" He smirked.

"Yeah right" I rolled my eyes.

He's not wrong but I'm so not giving him that satisfaction and embarrising myself!

"Lets just get lunch already" Geoff suggested.

"Yeah" DJ agreed.

**_At Lunch_**

I was sat on my table with our friendship group when suddenly an argument happened over the other side of the room.

"Heather move yo skinny butt off our table" LeShawna snapped.

"Hm no" Heather flipped her hair.

"Get lost Heather now" Gwen snapped.

"N O spells no!" Heather yelled.

"I'll move Greta!" Lindsay stood up.

"It's Gwen" Trent sighed.

"LINDSAY SIT DOWN" Heather shouted.

"Hey Gwen! You and your friends can sit on our table!" I called them.

"Really?" Gwen perked up.

"Really Really" I giggled.

Everyone stared at me confused.

"Court, since when were you friends with Gwen?" Bridgette questioned me.

"This morning" I answered.

"Uh ok that's cool i guess" Geoff shrugged awkwardly.

"Come on guys she looks cool" Duncan reasoned.

What?!

"You're only saying that because you're punk and she's goth" DJ facepalmed.

"Maybe but i like Courtney and she's not goth" He winked at me from across the table.

"Could you be any more of a pig?" I rhetorically murmured.

"Only if you want me to" He replied.

Gwen approached the table hand in hand with Trent with LeShawna following behind.

"Hey everyone" She shyly waved.

"Wassup" Duncan replied.

"Hi!" Bridgette greeted.

"Hello" DJ smiled.

"Yooo" Geoff calmly said.

"Hey y'all!" LeShawna grinned.

"Uh so you and Trent finally dating?" I asked.

"Yep just since our third class" Trent smiled.

Suddenly the speaker came on.

"Yooo it's Big O and E-Scopeeee!" Izzy yelled down the microphone.

Then we hear a loud fart. Owen why? Just why? That's so unmannered and disgusting. You can literally smell it from here. All of the lunch hall cover their noses.

"Oops sorry" Owen apologises.

"What are them kids doing in the security room?" Chef yelled.

"Big O you really let one rip! Izzy laughs.

Then we hear smooching noises. Ew.

~Time Skip To After School~

Bridgette's POV

I'm walking home with Courtney since we live on the same street. My mind then wanders to think about Geoff. He's so handsome...and energetic but he legit said I walk like a dog walker. A DOG WALKER. I mean how would you feel if your crush tried to compliment you saying you walk like a dog walker! Come on!

"Bridgette? Are you listening?" Courtney frowns.

"O-Oh uh sorry I zoned out" I sheepishly admit.

"Okay anyways- wait you were thinking about him weren't you?" Courtney smirks.

"Wha-No-Why- Yes" I look down flushed.

"Bridgette he obviously likes you, you need to make the first move" She nudges me.

"I don't know...what if he rejects me?" I sigh.

"If he does...he'll be missing out on all this" Courtney playfully says.

"Haha okay, I'll try tomorrow" I decide.

"You go girl!" She cheers.

I can always trust Courtney, she's been my best friend for as long as I remember.

"Well here's my house, yours is just up there, by Bridge!" Courtney hugs me then walks into her giant house.

Her parents are lawyer as she wants to follow into their footsteps, so they have high pay. It's a very modern house since her parents are usually on business trips she gets the house to herself so she usually invites our group around a lot either for a pool party or Netflix and chill.

I arrive at my house. It's quite modern too except we have a few pastel walls in the house. Such as my room, it's mainly blues and white and my walls are pastel blue obviously. I open the door and get greeted by my parents.

Heather's POV

I'm currently getting my nails done. I'm thinking a dark red. Yeah. Red is soooo my colour. When anyone else wears it they look ugly. Especially that Zoey girl or whatever. She's new to the school and a stereotypical 'nice' girl. Luckily she's not in our year. Being nice gets you no where in life.

My nails are finally done and I'm on the way home. It's killing me walking in heels. My parents are on holiday right now because I'm pretty sure they don't really care about me. Whatever. Anyways I open the door and walk to the kitchen. I begin to make myself some Mac N Cheese. I don't really care about my calories right now I will always be model thin. I eat my food then go upstairs to have a shower and get ready to sleep.

~After the shower~

I'm in my pyjamas and suddenly get a text from...ALEJERKDRO EW. Why does he have my number?

Alejandro: Hey Mi Amor

Heather: Get lost

Alejandro: Only for you ;)

Heather: ew ew ew ew ew

Alejandro: You type ew but your mind says differently

Heather: You have some nerve

Alejandro: And you have some feelings for me

Heather: Drop dead :)

Alejandro: If it makes you happy ;)

I stop texting him and scroll through Insta. I see Lindsay and Tyler in one, YAWN, Duncan, Geoff and D- WAIT LINDSAY AND TYLER! OH MY GOD! I TOLD HER SHE CANNOT DATE THAT WEIRD JOCK.

UGH! You can never find good help these days.


End file.
